masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Alien
Alien races that were once content to stay on the fringes of galactic politics are now stepping up to provide whatever is needed to win this war. Terminus Fleet Requires: First-time meeting with Aria T'Loak on Purgatory after Priority: Palaven The Terminus Fleet is an assortment of mercenary vessels and pirate ships bound together by little more than common geography and a fear of the Reapers. Despite this volatile mix, the Fleet seems to be functioning as one under the leadership of criminal warlord Aria T'Loak. UPDATED (If Aria: Blood Pack is completed) The Blood Pack's mercenaries have been compared to floods, wildfires, and other calamities. It recruits krogan and vorcha, preferably those with no regard for collateral damage. On the rare occasion when brute force is insufficient, the Blood Pack is willing to deploy weapons of mass destruction normally banned in Citadel Space. UPDATED (If Aria: Blue Suns is completed) This "private security group" is careful to maintain its image as a professional mercenary force. In reality, the Blue Suns have drifted further and further into becoming a full-blown crime syndicate. Despite this, their ruthless tactics are sought after in the Terminus Systems. UPDATED (If Aria: Eclipse is completed) The Eclipse Corporation specializes in "smart" security solutions, developing tactics around surgical strikes, sabotage, and electronic warfare. These mercenaries are supported by a sizable army of combat mechs, and rely heavily on tech for support in combat. Rachni Workers Requires: Saving the Rachni Queen, both in Mass Effect and during the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team mission. Not at all mindless insects, the rachni are capable of feats of engineering comparable with any sentient species. While initially greeted with suspicion, the rachni workers dispatched to the Crucible have integrated into the project smoothly. They work especially well on tasks that benefit from group work, and senior Crucible staff members are learning to trust the rachni with more complex problems. Volus Dreadnought Kwunu Found: Aethon Cluster, Esori, Solu Paolis The volus have only produced one dreadnought, the Kwunu, named after the diplomat who negotiated their client-race status with the turians. The Kwunu is the only volus ship of its class, but it is remarkably well-armed. Its broadside cannons and main gun are all Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapons. A turian general touring the Kwunu after its maiden system-voyage enthusiastically declared that the ship could "char a planet three times over." While its construction was funded entirely by the Elkoss Combine corporation, the dreadnought was jointly gifted to the Vol Protectorate and Turian Hierarchy upon completion. Shadow Broker Support Team Found: Hourglass Nebula, Sowilo, Hagalaz The Shadow Broker's strength lies in her connections. Dr. Liara T'Soni has a team of operatives able to procure almost any supplies at any time, by using an extensive network of bribes, blackmail and favors. This logistical support has become important to building the Crucible, as the disruption of communications and travel makes gathering resources risky at the best of times. Elcor Flotilla Found: Silean Nebula, Phontes, Oltan The elcor flotilla possesses a few cruisers and carriers, but its real value is troop transport. Because of their shape, the elcor carry shoulder-mounted heavy weapons. VI-run systems handle reloading, targeting, and ammunition selection. It is not unusual to see a troop of elcor soldiers toting rocket launchers, chainguns, and other intimidating weapons on their backs as if they weigh nothing at all. Shadow Broker Wet Squad Found: Krogan DMZ, Dranek, Rothla As the new Shadow Broker, Liara T'Soni has the loyalty of her predecessor's assassination squad, a small but lethal team of soldiers called on for the rare occasion when information isn't enough to silence a target. Their methods vary with each mission: from subtle poisonings to bombing entire buildings, the wet squad is dedicated to whatever range of destruction the new Broker requires. Dr. T'Soni has put them to work against the Reapers and Cerberus. Volus Bombing Fleet Requires: Convince Din Korlack during Citadel: Volus Ambassador Volus prefer airpower in conflicts, counting on the turians for ground support. They maintain several flotillas of heavy-bomber frigates capable of warfare in any atmosphere. Batarian Fleet Requires: Complete Citadel: Batarian Codes by convincing the batarian officer/Balak to join the war effort. The once-formidable batarian navy was all but annihilated when the Reapers struck Khar'shan. The enraged survivors have gathered into a single remaining fleet. Batarian refugees are enlisting by the thousands, desperate for a sense of purpose after the destruction of their homeworld. No collection of vessels is more eager to engage the Reapers than Khar'shan's last warships. UPDATED (If Balak escaped during X57: Bring Down the Sky, not playing Bring Down the Sky or playing from a Mass Effect 2 Save that used the Mass Effect: Genesis Interactive Comic. He then must be convinced during Citadel: Batarian Codes) As the highest-ranking officer left in the Hegemony, Balak is now the last batarian military leader. His leadership, drive, and barely contained fury have galvanized his troops. While Balak bears a deep hatred for the Alliance, he would do anything to save his people, and has grudgingly joined forces with humanity to stop the Reapers. UPDATED (If Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength is completed) Batarian refugees are rallying around the Pillars of Strength, finding courage in this sacred, ancient artifact's recovery. Citadel Defense Force Requires: Complete Priority: The Citadel II (some conversations can be completed prior but this War Asset will not be displayed prior to the completion of Priority: The Citadel II) The Council created the Citadel Defense Force to support Shepard in the war against the Reapers. The CDF includes ships and soldiers from every Council race. Compliments from a few species without official membership status have also quietly joined. After the attempted coup, no offer of assistance is being turned away by the Council and its advisors. UPDATED (If Refugee is supported) An increase in refugees on the Citadel depleted resources that might have otherwise gone to defense systems and personnel. UPDATED (If Dock Officer is supported) It has become easier for people to travel through asari space to join family and friends on Thessia. The Citadel's security improved as a result of the number of refugees leaving the Citadel. UPDATED (if Reluctant Civilian is supported) Civilians volunteering at emergency clinics helped to save lives by processing patients, assisting doctors, and taking some of the burden off the Citadel's overtaxed medical staff. UPDATED (if Gung-Ho Civilian is supported) Warning people on the Citadel to prepare for the war has improved civilian readiness. UPDATED (If Partner Benefits Increase is authorized at Spectre Terminal) Commander Shepard restored duty pay to spouses and family of active service people, improving morale on the Citadel. UPDATED (If Civilian Deportation Order is authorized at the Spectre Terminal) A con artist exploiting refugees was thrown off the Citadel. Security improved on the docks as a result. UPDATED (If Medical Supplies are authorized at the Spectre Terminal.) Spectre authorization released medical supplies from Customs to Huerta Memorial Hospital, improving the quality of patient care. UPDATED (If Surveillance Authorization is given at the Spectre Terminal.) A Spectre gave C-Sec permission to tap into surveillance on private citizens. C-Sec used the footage to make several arrests, improving security. UPDATED (If Worried Merchant at Aegohr Munitions post-Priority: The Citadel II is Supported, and Militia is authorized from Spectre Terminal.) C-Sec was authorized to train a civilian militia, strengthening their defense forces. UPDATED (If Angry Merchant at Aegohr Munitions post-Priority: The Citadel II is supported, and Weapons Sales is authorized from Spectre Terminal.) C-Sec has been ignoring illegal sales of weapons to civilians. Some unlawful elements have taken advantage of this to build an arsenal, increasing the crime rate as they settle old scores. UPDATED (If Citadel Entry is authorized from Spectre Terminal after Grissom Academy Mission.) Housing was found for students from Grissom Academy too young to work on the Prothean device. These gifted teenagers have been helping, however, by dealing with any repetitive problems that can't be delegated to VIs. UPDATED (If the Frustrated C-Sec Officer at Apollo's Cafe is supported) C-Sec is focusing on smaller crimes and misdemeanors. This has spread their forces thin, decreasing efficiency when dealing with larger threats. UPDATED (If the Cafe Owner at Apollo's Cafe is supported.) C-Sec is concentrating on war-related problems and more serious crimes. By focusing resources, the overall security of the Citadel has improved. UPDATED (If Bank Teller is spoken to in Presidium Commons after Priority: The Citadel II) After reassurances that keeping money in the bank is critical to the war effort, volus merchants are making donations to relief efforts and defense forces on the Citadel. UPDATED (If the Citadel: Target Jamming Technology mission is completed) Geth jamming frequencies upgraded the Citadel's automated defense systems. UPDATED (If Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics is completed) Schematics, recovered by Commander Shepard, are helping C-Sec easily locate and shut down active turrets left by Cerberus on the Citadel. UPDATED (If Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces is completed) Schematics of advanced biotic amplifiers from Grissom Academy increased the endurance of the asari under fire. UPDATED (If Irune: Book of Plenix is completed) The Book of Plenix declares that every volus must aid those in need during times of want. News of the book's recovery inspired many volus citizens to donate generous amounts of Citadel charities and defense funds. UPDATED (If Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients is completed) The elcor rejoiced when the Code of the Ancients was recovered. With hope restored, they rallied to help move supplies on the Citadel for the war effort. UPDATED (If Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune is completed) The recovery of Rings of Alune, named after a revered asari physician, inspired asari civilians to volunteer at Citadel refugee clinics and hospitals. UPDATED (If Asari Huntress Weapon Permit is authorized at Spectre Terminal) Doctors at Huerta Memorial Hospital were discouraged by their failure to prevent the suicide of an asari commando in their care. Spectre Unit Requires: During Citadel: Hanar Diplomat, either saving Jondum Bau OR Kasumi Goto must have been loyal and survived the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2. Spectres are the left hand of the Citadel, enforcing laws and stopping crimes with galactic repercussions. While Spectres usually work alone, the Reaper threat gave cause for these extraordinary agents to assemble in an elite unit capable of operating in enemy territory without backup. Spectre Jondum Bau, while not their official leader, is the group's spokesperson. He has passed on important intelligence gather by the unit to Hackett and the Fifth Fleet. Hanar and Drell Forces Requires: During Citadel: Hanar Diplomat, either stopping the viral upload OR Kasumi Goto must have been loyal and survived the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2. The hanar have sent their warships to engage the Reapers to repay Commander Shepard for saving their homeworld. Though their navy is relatively small, the hanar have also provided the services of their best drell combat specialists. They are accomplished spies, saboteurs and assassins, trained at an extremely young age. While the hanar are normally loath to send trusted allies into open warfare, these are desperate times. UPDATED (Only if the Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula mission is completed) A medi-gel formulated especially for the hanar has been distributed to hanar civilians and fleet captains. Governor Grothan Pazness Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of planet Cholis, Indris, Kite's Nest. The governor of the batarian colony Camala was outspoken in the early hours of the Reaper assault, blaming the Alliance for the destruction of batarian comm buoys that were, in fact, destroyed by the Reapers. Now liberated from his world, the governor has undergone a dramatic conversion. His daily extranet videos rally his formerly conservative, xenophobic subjects to embrace the Citadel species as brothers and sisters in arms. Unlike many batarian politicians, he also avoids micromanaging military affairs, content with inspirational tasks and the logistical nightmare of providing urgently-needed relief to batarian refugees. Void Devils Fighter Wing Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of Heshtok, Kyzil, The Shrike Abyssal. The Void Devils are a recent military creation consisting of vorcha fighter pilots trained by human and turian mentors. Though uniformly young by other species' standards, the Devils have laser-like focus on the task of taking out enemy ships. Courageous in the extreme, they are also notably disciplined for vorcha. During the invasion of their homeworld, the Devils fought hard but ultimately obeyed the order to retreat while the wing was still intact, leaving them alive but burning for revenge. Vorcha Labor Team Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of Tyrix, Thal, The Shrike Abyssal. These socialized vorcha were a maintenance and calibration crew on a small scientific outpost orbiting Tyrix. Such skilled labor is rare among vorcha but not unheard of, since vorcha trained by other species for precision tasks develop finely tuned nerves and senses. Additionally, this crew can heal cellular damage caused by radiation exposure, which is useful since the Crucible is being built where no planet's magnetosphere protects it and extravehicular activity on its hull is often required. Liquid Assets Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of Illium, Tasale, Crescent Nebula. No war can be fought without a bankroll, and the corporate mavens of Illium know it. Having escaped the invasion, a so-called "Gang of Five" is leveraging their staggering financial power to acquire the best talent and materials for the Prothean device. They are doing so in necessary ignorance, believing they are hiring and acquiring parts for a new kind of fusion plant, as the device's existence is a tightly guarded secret. Leviathan Enthrallment Team Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan A mixed-species team of special-operations soldiers have volunteered to covertly deliver Leviathan artifacts behind enemy lines. These attacks aim to make Reaper creatures thralls of the Leviathans. On a small scale, this could cause chaos and disruption. On a large scale--and if given enough time--it could form an army of Reaper creatures dedicated to exterminating their own kind. The team's major limiting factors are the small number of artifacts and the reluctance of Alliance commanders to operate openly with such a potent weapon for fear the Reapers might develop a countermeasure. Omega Eezo Hoard Requires: Mass Effect 3: Omega As promised, Aria has started transporting her eezo supplies to the Alliance. Though the initial delivery was somewhat hampered by Alliance security's unease in dealing with a group that most think of as "space pirates," the transfer of resources is now ongoing. To facilitate the process, a new freight company flying under the Omega flag has been founded. The Omega Coalition of Cargo Transporters is a ragtag group that has nonetheless proven to be unerringly successful in both the swiftness of their deliveries and the security of its cargo. Omega Raiding Fleet Requires: Mass Effect 3: Omega Though comprised of a disparate range of ships, the Omega RUM Fleet has proven itself to the Alliance in every way that counts. Their first engagement occurred during orientation when the Alliance ships they were meeting were overwhelmed by a Reaper attack. RUM was told to avoid the rendezvous point, but they instead followed Fusion, their flagship, straight into combat to save the doomed ships. The Alliance ships were saved, and RUM, recklessly led by a cheerfully ruthless Captain Jarral, has since been detailed to the most troubled Reaper fronts and, each time, has helped turn the tide. RUM landing parties also have a sterling if somewhat bloodthirsty reputation, particularly when up against Cerberus Phantoms. General Oleg Petrovsky Requires: Mass Effect 3: Omega (Petrovsky must be spared at the end.) General Oleg Petrovsky is now in Alliance custody and is being interrogated at an undisclosed location. Due to the nature of his work on Omega, the interrogation and debriefing team is being led by both military and science experts to ensure the veracity of Petrovsky's information. The location of an important Cerberus laboratory has already been provided by the prisoner and has since been destroyed. Alliance officials believe Petrovsky can still provide substantial critical information on Cerberus activities and are likely to approve the asylum procedures that have been started by the Alliance legal aid assigned to Petrovsky's case. fr:Force militaire/Extraterrestre es:Recursos bélicos/Alienígenas Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Rachni Category:Shadow Broker Category:Batarians Category:Hanar Category:Drell Alien Category:Elcor Category:Volus Category:Omega Category:Leviathans Category:Vorcha Category:Illium Category:Spectres